


Photograph

by emlary



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Also Why The Hell A First Year Non-Penetrator Member Was At The Penetators-Yakuza Fight, And Why Chris Followed Isak On Instagram Earlier Than He Did With Eva, Blackmail, Canon Compliant, Chris Being A Bad Boy, Fluffy Ending, It All Started With A Photograph, M/M, The Untold Truth Behind Chrisak Secret Meetup In Chris' Car
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emlary/pseuds/emlary
Summary: 当Isak顶着剧烈的头痛被手机吵醒，他才发现自己睡在陌生的床上，刚抬起手臂就碰到一个温暖的“东西”。“宝贝，你不再睡会儿吗？”天杀的Penetrator Chris光着身子就躺在他身边！这他妈的到底是怎么回事？Isak闭紧眼睛，颤巍巍地拉起被单，屏住呼吸往里面偷瞄了一眼，该死，他连内裤都不知道被对方脱到什么地方去了。昨晚，昨晚一定是……炮火连天。或者，第二季的最大疑团即将揭开：a) Isak怎么认识Chris的；b) 为什么连William都被蒙在鼓里；c) Isak为什么要上Chris的车；d) 三年级为什么要跟一年级私会；e) 一年级为什么会出现在三年级的群架现场。





	

“听着William，我知道你急于帮我们几个报仇。但这事得从长计议，不是往Yakuza的人头上砸几个酒瓶子就完了。”Chris试着安抚自己的好友，身为Penetrators的二当家，他有责任在老大头脑发热时拦下对方冲动的行为。

“难道你不想往那群以多欺少的混蛋头上砸酒瓶子？”

“操，当然想。不过这事我们得做得干净些，你懂我的意思？”

在William的逻辑里，谁拳头硬谁就是弗鲁格纳这一带的扛把子，为此惹的事两只手都数不过来。上周末William开着保时捷在外面泡妞，他们哥仨则遭遇Yakuza的伏击，起因还不是William之前打了他们的人。不过既然都是兄弟，谁也不会计较这些前因后果，有事一起扛。Chris也想把挨的拳头还回去，妈的，那群混蛋知道他是出了名的少女杀手，还专门打他的脸，半边熊猫眼快三天了还没消。

仇要报，重点是不能留下会让警察在事后追踪到他们头上的电子指纹。这就意味着不能打电话，不能发短信，更不能通过社交网络联系。至于躲避摄像头这种老问题，有时在热闹的地方确实比较困难。

“中间人？他妈的打群架还需要中间人？”临近暴走状况的William显然没听进去他的话，Chris不得不耐心地继续解释。他必须说服老大这事得按老方法来办，即使有些东西听上去感觉像20世纪初的纽约黑帮那么老土。盛怒的入侵者总算找回一些理智，William问他有没有办事机灵又能信任的人选，Chris望着教室楼下走过一群叽叽喳喳的一年级，忽然眼前一亮——

“放心吧，包在我身上。”

说到机灵，没人比得上那个小家伙。可别被他俏皮的金色卷发和小鹿般清纯的绿眼睛迷惑了，一年级的Isak Valtersen可是刚上高中就干了一票大的。作为当事人之一，Chris也是花了好久时间才搞清事情的来龙去脉。他问过Eva，为什么Isak当时得知他俩勾搭上的小秘密不直接去跟Eva的前男友告密，或者以“朋友”的身份劝Eva“自首”。

“我之前也疑惑过，你猜怎么着？这么多年来我算是白认识Isak了，那小子简直太狡猾了，我真的输给他。他说，要是我主动承认错误，相当于坦白从宽，Jonas心一软多半就原谅我了。必须通过敌人的敌人把事情闹大，满城风雨的舆论压力下，就算Jonas还念旧情，也不可能再跟我交往了。”

“敌人的敌人？”

“噢，你大概还不知道。那小子啊，好像暗恋Jonas好久了。我是他的情敌，Iben是我的情敌，这不？利害关系的食物链就连上了。”

饶是Chris从开始长毛就在脂粉堆里混迹，也愣了几秒钟才弄清Eva说的利害关系是指什么。仅凭八面玲珑的一己之力，就拆散了两对令人艳羡的情侣，妙哉妙哉！他的惊叹换来Eva诡异的眼神，他倒不在乎。能想到这一招可真不简单。

等到Eva走了他才反应过来另一件事，那个叫Isak的小子喜欢男生？

机灵搞定了，剩下的就是要乖乖听话。毕竟要帮他们办事，必须对Penetrators有绝对的忠诚，这种“品质”在他们的小圈子之外不太现实，所以Chris要做的就是找到Isak的把柄，剩下的就好办多了。

Chris看着镜子里的自己，天生的桃花眼自带放电；蜿蜒的眉梢一挑，姑娘们就会脸红心跳；要是再拿出招牌式的邪魅笑颜，不好意思，男朋友都可以退场了，因为他们的女朋友十有八九会选择投入Chris的怀抱。别忘了他帅气的发型，不止一个女孩说过想用手指抚弄Chris放荡不羁的金色发缕。

哪里有把柄呢？他翻了翻手机，相册里花花绿绿的照片在指尖飞快地闪过，停下来时刚好有一张单独留在03/2016文件夹里的照片映入眼帘。Chris突然灵感闪现，既然没有把柄，那就去创造把柄。

+

不管在哪个平行宇宙，Isak都不可能预知答应跟Eva去参加Penetrators的派对会是对方二当家亲自设的局。他本来没什么兴趣，三年级最受欢迎的Russ帮派根本不会把他们这种一年级放在眼里。女孩们就不一样了，Magnus听说Vilde也要去就缠着Isak陪他去，拗不过只好答应下来。

“来吧，兄弟。说不定有二年级甚至三年级的辣妞就喜欢你这种小甜豆。”

饶了他吧，Isak只觉得头疼。

他需要许多、许多的酒才能抵消这场无聊的派对浪费的时间。还不到九点，Isak脚下已经有点飘飘然了，一定是在顶层橱柜里发现那瓶龙舌兰酒太带劲了。他完全可以抱着酒瓶一个人呆一整晚。

“哇噢，这可不是小孩子应该喝的酒。”感觉到一双强壮的手从他怀里把酒瓶夺走了，Isak这才抬起头，迷离的眼神半天才找到焦点。他认得这张俊美的脸，上学期把Eva迷得七荤八素、最终酿成大错的绯闻男主，臭名昭著的Penetrator Chris。

“还给我……我才不是小孩子。”  
“那你是什么？小猫咪？”

伸出去抢酒瓶的双手像猫爪子一样扑了个空，指尖落在对方胸口，一路滑往下。他该不会在做梦吧，那件该死的紧身黑色T恤下的手感好极了，真想扯开薄薄的布料，好让他摸个够。还有教训自己时露出侧颈上一颗圆圆的痣，Isak想知道用牙齿咬上去是什么感觉，或者只用舌尖舔舔，男生的汗味让他可耻地有点硬了。

可惜他醉得根本没注意到对方嘴角微扬的弧度。

“Isak，你知道地道的龙舌兰酒该怎么喝吗？”为什么三年级会知道他的名字？管它呢，只要有酒喝。他歪着脑袋盯着Chris的动作，只见他从冰箱里取出一颗柠檬，等分切成八块，随意地撒上盐，接着含了一块在丰盈的唇间。

Isak着迷地注视着对方被柠檬汁沾湿的嘴唇，没来由地口舌生津，好想舔一舔。而Chris好看的眉弓显然正有此意，轻轻向上一挑，像是赌他敢不敢去咬那块酸涩的柠檬。他抓起被放在桌上的酒瓶，灌下一大口紧接着就凑了上去，清凉的柠檬和Chris火热的嘴唇混合成奇妙的酥痒感，烈酒也不再辣喉咙。

那块柠檬掉在地上很久了，Isak发觉自己仍然流连在三年级的唇舌间，汲取每一滴清新的汁液。他甚至没有意识到自己的动作就像在跟对方索吻，他只是停不下来。

“还要吗，小甜心？”  
“要，唔……”

他不知道一整颗柠檬以及一整瓶龙舌兰酒何时耗完的，只觉得中途酒气上涌，浑身燥热不堪，不自觉地伸手撕扯Chris的衣服，想要贴上对方微凉的皮肤，哪怕只有一丁点儿清凉也是极舒服的。

当Isak顶着剧烈的头痛被手机吵醒，他才发现自己睡在陌生的床上，刚抬起手臂就碰到一个温暖的“东西”。

“宝贝，你不再睡会儿吗？”

天杀的Penetrator Chris光着身子就躺在他身边！这他妈的到底是怎么回事？Isak闭紧眼睛，颤巍巍地拉起被单，屏住呼吸往里面偷瞄了一眼，该死，他连内裤都不知道被对方脱到什么地方去了。昨晚，昨晚一定是……炮火连天。

酒一下子就醒了。Isak抓起散落在地毯上的衣服，顾不上腰酸腿疼，几乎是连爬带滚地逃离了Chris家。操，他跟三年级最帅的男生睡了。按说应该是他赚到了，但他后悔的是因为醉得太厉害不记得自己和Chris之间具体做了些什么。

然而周一午间一条来自陌生号码的短信就打破了他的幻想。

“你的帽子周末落在我床上了，3点45在学校后门见，你应该认识我的奔驰。P.S. 我更喜欢你什么都不穿的样子，有照片为证。”

+

William因为放学后送Noora回家来得有些晚，进门时Penetrators的老大顿了一下，眼神在Isak Valtersen和二当家之间不解地游移。

他也是刚刚才知道金发男孩的名字。那天和Noora在车里争论要不要见他哥的无聊问题，女孩的注意力突然被前面Chris的车吸引了。在Noora的指点下，他才看到自己的二当家车里多了一个陌生的小家伙，两人还像哥们一样握了一下手，三年级跟一年级有什么事非要在放学后没人的停车场单独谈？

“Chris准备把这里办成托儿所。”Borkis在一旁打趣，指了指整个房间里唯一的一年级。这番调侃让男孩看起来有些局促，眼看他手忙脚乱地拎起外套、围巾和书包起身要走人，却被房间的主人拦腰抱着挡住了去路，过分亲昵的姿势让那张白净的小脸上泛起点点红晕。

“你们都给我闭嘴！Isak需要参与我们的作战计划会议。”

“说得好像他那小胳膊小腿会打架一样……得得得，我闭嘴还不行吗？”

William Magnusson从五岁就认识Christoffer Schistad了，从没见这个撩天撩地连顽石都撩得化的花花公子对另一个同性这么上心过。

傍晚一群大男孩在Chris家的地下室为复仇的事争论不休，迷你冰箱里的啤酒全被搬出来了。小家伙想拿一瓶，却被主人伸手拍掉，吓得缩了回去。这还不是最诡异的，等到Chris从楼上专门拿了一瓶汽水下来，William眉头皱得快和那天女友看到Isak偷偷上Chris的车时有一比了。真是活见鬼。

别以为他没看见两人在咖啡桌下面贴在一起的大腿。一年级的小鬼大概因为没酒喝一直不高兴脸，不动声色地往另一边挪，而他那位向来情场得意的二当家则不知廉耻地一个劲往人家身上靠，看起来真肉麻。

过了一会，Isak大概受不了Chris的毛手毛脚，起身说要去院子里透口气。William拉过好友，低声问：“你该不会对人家……”油头粉面的家伙立刻举起双手否认，声称他什么都没做，还说Isak是这次联系Yakuza的最佳人选，他叫Isak来真的只是“公事公办”。

“你们坐着，我去打个电话。”说完人也没了。

要不是Noora发消息说有事要他立刻去一趟，William真的没想到自己对Chris十几年的认知会再次受到挑战。他刚离开地下室，就看到两个人影靠在一楼的阳台上，Chris摸出一卷大麻，点燃吸了口就递给Isak，男孩的眉头这才舒展开，大大方方地接着抽起来。熟练地吐出几个烟圈后，嘴角上扬弯成两个迷人的小括号。William还在考虑用漂亮来形容同性是否妥当，自己的好友居然就凑了过去，男孩别过头，不知是害怕还是娇羞，以往战无不胜的花花公子似乎只亲到人家嘴角。

“我已经答应帮你们联系Yakuza了，你怎么还……唔…”这次入侵者没有再失手，捏着对方的下巴亲个正着，“我喜欢你尝起来甜甜的汽水味。”

Isak退无可退，后背抵在栏杆上，仰着头被Chris吻得双腿发软，三年级不得不托住男孩纤细的腰，下半身看起来快要擦枪走火了。隔着一个客厅的距离，William都能听到他们激吻的水声，啧啧啧，好个假公济私的二当家。

“TO CHRIS: since when u need weed to bang chicks? oops, in this case, a smol bean. u that desparate, huh? ”

“TO WILLIAM: SHUT UP WILLIAM.”

这俩人到底什么时候搞上的？如果这么问Noora，会不会被女友嫌他太八卦？

后来据其他几个哥们反应，这几天Chris天天都和一年级的小鬼粘在一起，接他放学，然后在Penetrators碰头的地方厮混到晚上，再送他回家。Isak很少插口他们的讨论，但偶尔他会问一些关键的问题。

到周三时，他们已经准备好了万全的作战计划。William好奇等周五事情结束后，Chrisak还会继续下去吗？完了，他已经被Noora带歪了，虽然她说Chrisak这个名字是Eva取的。

+

Eva打死也不信她在IG好友动态页面看到的新提示。

“isakyaki started following chrisschistad”

她刷新了好几遍，提示依然存在，点进Chris的个人页面，确实也能看到followed by isakyaki的提示。她立刻给Noora发了截图，好友却说他们可能只是朋友。别开玩笑了，在哪个平行宇宙一年级的男生会和三年级最受欢迎的Russ帮派的二当家做朋友？她不甘心，又把截图发去给Eskild，自从上次意外跟不知道名字的男生在Eskild客厅的沙发上睡了一晚之后，她就和Noora的室友成了无话不谈的好闺蜜。

很快打字已经跟不上他们开脑洞的速度，连上Skype后，两人没聊几句就开始尖叫。

“我就说！他俩绝对有一腿，Noora还不信！”  
“那当然，我看那个Chris的IG上都是自拍，就他那自恋的小样，绝对是钙没跑！”

“看吧，现在他们用IG勾搭上了，天啊，你能想像Chris在私信里给Isak发那种照片吗？啊啊啊！”  
“噢噢噢！春天来了，万物复苏，又到了美丽的男孩们搞基的时节。”

Eva被Eskild故作深情的搞笑台词逗得哈哈大笑。不过接下来的问题却有点意外，“Eva，我听Noora说你上学期和这个Chris……你不介意吗？”

为什么要介意？没错，她是亲过Chris，还闹得全学校都知道了。那个三年级有着最柔软的声音和嘴唇，同时也是最危险的狩猎者。Eva至今都忘不了万圣节和Chris共处一室的情景，年长的男生画着浓烈的哥特妆，比派对上所有的女生加起来还诱人，唇边有两道象征吸血鬼的血痕，以血封印的禁忌让人忍不住想触碰的冲动，仿佛被对方吞噬也在所不惜。一时的放纵让Eva付出了惨重的代价，但如果让她重新来过，她依然会选择闭上眼睛体验跟Chris接吻的快感，谁让那一晚她就是受到致命诱惑的夏娃。

第一手的经验，再加上她对Isak的了解，一年级的小处男怎么可能是Chris的对手？虽然她百思不得其解两个完全不相关的人是怎么扯上关系的，反正自从Noora跟她讲了两人放学后在Chris的车里私会，Eva就想像了无数种可能。她就知道，Isak这种蛇蝎心肠的小基佬绝对会被大神级的人物收了，也好，Chris接下这份重任，省得他再祸害人间。

至于Eskild说的介意，Eva撇撇嘴，她承认自己是有那么点小嫉妒，被三年级最帅的男生追这等好事谁不想要？但她已经接受了过去，人要向前看，她也不再纠结一两次的露水之情。

何况亲眼看到两个英俊的男生在一起是一件超养眼的事好吗？这点上Eskild真是她的知己。白天她和Noora还目睹了Isak和Chris在学校操场上假装擦肩而过，却偷偷跟对方比了一个暗号似的手势。她总算知道偷情的快感了，女生能说脏话吗？操，想像Chris关起车窗、Isak在奔驰后座被三年级的男生这样又那样的画面，真他妈太辣了！

“Nai nai nai. I don't mind at all. Just imagine Isak rides Chris on the backseat, fucking himself on the older boy's thick cock. Poor little thing can't even walk straight the next day, still feeling Chris inside him every fucking step. But he has to lie about walking gingerly to his buddies.”

“Oh girl, that's freaking hot.”

朝Eskild眨眨眼，Eva已经决定了，周五的巴士派对上，她会再次对Chris出手，如果Chris拒绝她，Chrisak这对就算坐实了。

+

“不行，我要是加了你，Eva她们会看到的。再说了，你IG上不是自拍就是前女友，有什么好看的。”

见小男生皱着眉头一副不情愿的样子，Chris却一点也不生气。他就喜欢逗Isak，以那一晚的照片为名逼小家伙做各种事，大到帮Penetrators联系跟Yakuza的世纪之战，小到在IG上关注自己，或者……放学后在车里偷一个吻，都能让Chris有一天的好心情。

决战之日终于到了，郊外的地点是他挑的，但利用巴士派对做掩护、同时方便事后快速撤离现场则是Isak的提议。他看上的人当然不会错，连开始将信将疑的William都对这个意见拍手叫好。

与此同时Chris也有一丝不舍，过了这一晚他就没有理由再把Isak绑在自己身边。他答应对方事成之后会当着面把照片全都销毁，有次Chris还故意逗Isak，问后者要不要看他俩的“床照”，对方又变成那天晚上他在厨房里发现的小奶猫，一言不合就上爪子，后来被他压在地下室的门上亲到嘴唇发肿，才乖下来。

要是真的就好了。

约定的时间之前，派对先要嗨起来。Chris也叫了Isak，可男孩说什么都不肯去，只说到时间会通知他的。派对上他一直放不下心，按说Yakuza的人知道Isak只是中间人，不会对他动手，但一想到呆会混战Isak也会在场，心里就说不出的担心。连Eva的主动投怀送抱也无法让他分心，手机在橙色的Russ工装裤里刚开始震动，他就立刻推开女孩，按下接听键。Eva瞄了一眼来电人的名称，表情古怪地朝William的妞奔去。Chris无暇顾及那么多，他嘱托Isak离Yakuza的人远点，叫上William和兄弟们就往外面冲。

从William往对方首领头上砸碎的第一个酒瓶开始，这就注定是一场血腥的缠斗，女孩们都看傻眼了。与此同时复仇的刺激感让他们几乎感觉不到肉体上的疼痛，挥出去的拳头如同雨点般密集，所有人都无可避免地被卷入进来。Chris看见刚还站在外围的Isak忽然出现在他右边，男孩一个踉跄差点没站稳，原来是混战中被Yakuza的人打了。他立刻把小家伙护在身后，朝那个袭击Isak的混蛋一个飞腿，对方便应声倒地。回头刚想看下他的男孩有没有受伤，“Chris，小心！”

后背遭到偷袭，简直钻心的疼。但他仍然强忍着，选择了出拳还击，三两下就解决了卑鄙的对手。Chris这才拽着Isak往人群边上走，他得让男孩赶紧离开这是非之地。

“我不走！我死也不走！”小家伙到底知不知道自己在说什么，Chris一时想不明白。正在两难的时候，又有Yakuza的人朝他们扑过来，Chris不得不出手应战，但这次他决不让Isak离开自己的视线。

结果当然是Penetrators大获全胜。Chris除了那次后背被偷袭，并没有什么明显的大伤。William载着其它几个伤员去了私人诊所，老大离开前望了一眼紧紧抓着他帽衫的Isak，“Go get a fucking room, will you?”

Isak一下子就脸红了，Chris却无心调戏对方。他知道这一天总要来的，开车送Isak回家的路上，男孩关切的小眼神不时瞟往他这边，他们一句话都没说。

“你，你想跟我上去吗？”

这是Isak第一次主动，但这不是什么情窦初开的少年邀请心上人去自己房间的电影桥段。Chris用床照对男孩的“敲诈”和“欺压”即将结束，他不知道现在上去还有什么意义。

“我是说你可以喝杯咖啡什么的，或者茶。我室友有好喝的中国茶，名字叫什么雪，里面有白色的茉莉花瓣……”

看着男孩几乎语无伦次的紧张样，Chris只好把车停在路边，跟着对方上了楼。

周五晚上合租的公寓里一盏灯都没亮，显然Isak的室友们都出去玩了。男孩径直带他走向自己的房间，完全忘了喝咖啡，或者喝茶的借口。

“Isak，听着，这事解释起来有点复杂。我能……靠在你床上吗？抱歉，我的后背还有点疼。”

小家伙背着手站在门边，朝他点点头，但没有靠近他。Chris明白他想和自己保持距离，认命地掏出手机。

“Isak，我对你撒了谎，事实上并没有什么床照。我只是……”  
“你骗人！不然那天我怎么会，没穿衣服…和你睡在一起？”

Chris挣扎着又站了起来，他不能忍受和Isak隔得那么远说话，这让他觉得自己更像一个混蛋。他拉起男孩的手，想好好跟他说话，却被对方用力甩开了。

“Don't fucking touch me.”

他打赢了架，却输掉了心。

“I wanted to, so bad. But I never did.”

隔了许久，Chris才低声说出事实的真相。从用一颗柠檬勾引Isak喝下整瓶龙舌兰酒开始，到为Isak清理呕吐物，不得不脱掉衣服拿去洗，“你可能不相信，等我回来你已经光着身子倒在我床上睡着了，我只能帮你盖好被子。你可真是个折磨人的醉鬼，好几次翻身手脚打在我身上，害得我都不敢动。然后就是第二天你醒来看到的情形，我发誓我没有动过你一根手指头。你可以仔细回想一下，你回家除了宿醉的头痛，身体还有别的不适吗？”

Isak迷茫地摇摇头，很快男孩又想到什么，“但那并不代表……你没拍那种照片。”

他无奈地叹了口气，把手机递给男孩，“解屏密码是2121。”小家伙手指上下翻滑，找不到“床照”还是不依不饶，“你可以把它们藏起来，iCould或者Gmail什么的，谁知道你有多少账号。”

“Issy，我真的没有……”要证明一个东西不存在怎么就那么难呢？

“等下，”男孩打断了他的话，“这是什么？”

原来Isak发现了03/2016的文件夹，里面只有一张照片。那是今年新学期开始的一个下午，三年级的课程已经所剩无几，准毕业生们都忙于准备巴士之旅，Chris也不例外。他直接翘课，在去更衣室的路上经过一年级的教室，不晓得是谁留了一扇窗，午后和煦的春风穿过教室，吹得人暖洋洋的，心情如同窗外的云朵轻飘飘的。他一扭头，看到一个金发的男孩独自坐在教室的最后一排，杵着下巴仿佛在思考一道难题。是谁浪费大好的春光，还留在这儿读书。

等到Chris换好衣服从更衣室折回来，他忍不住又朝那间教室望了一眼，男孩还是坐在靠窗边的座位上，只不过这下他已经趴在厚厚的教科书上睡着了。灰色的帽衫被拉起来盖住他的小脑袋，可总有几缕不听话的卷发从边上冒出来，在午后阳光的笼罩下，就像路旁开过花刚刚冒出新芽的挪威枫，嫩黄的叶鞘包裹着这一年的新绿，即便在沉睡中也显得娇俏可爱、生机勃勃。

在Chris意识到自己在做什么之前，他已经用手机捕捉下这个画面。从那之后，这张少年酣睡的照片就一直留在他手机里——直到他发现那惊鸿一瞥的小家伙就是他要找的Isak Valtersen。

“这是我手机里唯一一张你的照片。如果，让你觉得不舒服的话，你也可以删了。”Chris说这句话时，才意识到那张照片已经深深地印在他脑海里了。他在等待Isak对他审判，经过这几个星期的谎言、骗局，任何结局都是他应得的。

“真是的……把我拍那么难看，还逆光。”

入侵者惊讶地抬起头，男孩脸上又露出了狡黠的笑容，将手机递还给他。他再次小心地试探着牵起对方的手，这一次，Isak没有推开，而是和他十指紧扣。

“Chris，你的解屏密码为什么是2121？”  
“因为你的生日和我的生日都是21号啊。”

“谁信啊，就你这点水平，我简直怀疑你都是怎么泡到那些妞的。”  
“没关系，反正我已经泡到一年级最可爱的男孩。”

Isak主动吻他时，Chris还紧握着手机，不小心碰到Home键，才发现那张独一无二的照片已经被男孩设置成了手机壁纸。


End file.
